Glass Castles
by weiss kittyn
Summary: Tragedy befalls weiss, and Omi is left behind to deal with the aftermath.
1. Trajedi

this idea's been haunting me for a while, but I didn't have a title for it. Last night, i found a crappy fic with this title in one of my notebooks, one that the title didn't fit, but here fit perfectly, and switched them. not sure where this is going, i only have so much of it mapped out in my head...

--

"Bombay! Bombay, get clear! The bombs! They're going off early!"

A panicked voice came through his communicator. Omi ran for the exit of the massive building. Behind him, he heard foot steps, and saw Ken and Aya running with him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he kept running.

The relief was short lived as he heard a familiar sound. Gunshots. 

A cry of pain, and he whipped around, only in time to watch Aya fall to the ground, a pool of blood creeping out from under his body. 

Ken pushed Omi farther. "Yohji didn't make it out," he panted. They were effectively cut down to two. "No matter what happens, KEEP GOING!" Omi nodded, and ran on. 

Some time later, he realized that Ken was no longer next to him. Sparing a quick glance back, he realized Ken had fallen, and he too lay dying under gunfire. 

It didn't sink in. Ken's last words still rang out in his brain. /No matter what happens, keep running/ and he did. He ran until he simply collapsed.

--

Almost a full day later, Omi found himself in someones field. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there, or where he was. All he knew was that he needed to keep going, even though at that moment he wasn't sure why. Staggering to his feet, he shuffled on. As he walked, the memories of the night before came back one by one. He looked down at himself. He was dirty from sleeping in a farmers field, his jacket was torn, and one shoe was missing. His suspenders were ripped, and one half of them trailed on the ground behind him. His muscles screamed at him for abusing them the way he had, but he had no idea how long he needed to run before he was safe. Weiss was dead... He choked back tears... but he was still alive. He needed to remain alive in order to keep their deaths from being in vain. 

Dead... Never coming back. It was hard to believe at first. He would never laugh at Ken trying to bounce a soccer ball off his head again. Never hear Aya's surly voice order the girls to buy something or get out. Never hear Yohji tease him about staying up late looking at girls online again...

It sank in slightly, and he fell to the ground, sobbing. It was a deserted road, and only the evening stars heard his agony. 

After hours of body-wracking sobs, his tears abated. He was left feeling weaker and more drained than ever, but still he did not feel safe. He pulled himself to his feet, and resumed walking. 

--

Days passed. He'd eaten what he could scavenge from the fields he passed, and drank water from wells from the farms. Dirt smudged his face, and covered his hair. He was hardly recognizable as Omi anymore. He no longer thought of himself as Omi. Omi had died with Ken, Yohji, and Aya. Now he was no one. Nothing. 

After a few more days, he ceased to feel anything. Nothing mattered; not the rain, not the sun. Not the night. Not the pain in his body, nor the pain in his heart...

He ate when he thought he ought to, more than due to urgings from his body. After nearly two weeks of walking, he finally saw a car. It didn't register with him, and he ignored it as he ignored everything else. 

--

Schuldig rolled his eyes. He felt like a damn dog. Crawford yelled, 'Fetch,' and like an obedient animal, he was off to find the stick. Still grumbling, he got into his car, and took a look at Crawford's directions. 'Head out west, and keep going until civilization dies. You'll know what I want when you see it.' He imitated, making fun of the uptight precog. 

Despairingly, he watched the city fall away into the background. Nothing but the horizon ahead of him. 

He crested a small hill, and suddenly saw something MORE than just 'the horizon'... He pulled to a stop, and waited. 

It appeared to be a dirty waif, stumbling down the side of the road. /Che... Probably some runaway.../ he said, distastefully. The person got closer, and suddenly, he felt a stab of familiarity. /I recognise those shoes... Good GOD, its the Weiss kid/ 

He rolled down the window. "Hey!" No response. There was nothing in his mind, either. Just a low humming of numbness. Schuldig frowned. "HEY!" he tried again. The kids eyes flickered towards him, and a faint touch of recognition went through his mind, but he continued to walk. Finally, Schuldig picked up something under the dull shield.

/Got to get away... For Kenkun... Still behind me...Gotta get away... For the others.../

Schuldig frowned. Get away? Who was behind him? Seeing nothing and no one else for miles, Schuldig got out of the car. The weiss kid made no move to get away, or stop. He just... kept walking. Schuldig grabbed his arm, which finally got his attention. The kid turned and looked at him, and his eyes filled with tears.

"They're...dead... They killed them... They're gone..." he breathed, and then latched onto Schuldig and began sobbing anew. From the tangled mess of thoughts that now burst through his mind now, Schuldig managed to discover that Weiss had been on a mission, far out from their usual haunts. Something had gone wrong, and they'd been found out, and the bombs were detonated early. The tall blonde one had been killed in the blasts, and the other two had been gunned down as they were escaping. He'd been walking for nearly two weeks straight - This gave him pause. He must have raided the fields in order to have survived the ordeal. There were signs of him falling repeatedly; his knees and hands were scraped up, and dried blood coated his shins. 

Feeling awkward, the telepath put his arms around the younger assassin, and held him until his tears left him weak. For some reason, the dirty trembling kid sparked some... protective instinct in the hardened killer. He reminded him of when he was a child, living alone on the streets, surviving day to day, often hour to hour until Rosenkreuz picked him up. 

"Come on, you're coming home with me." he said, as the blonde sagged against him, utterly and completely drained by his newest bout of crying.

--

Schuldig carried him inside, and kicked the door shut. 

"Crawford!" he called. "I couldn't find what you sent me out for, but I--"

"Oh, you found him. Good." Crawford cut him off. "There's a bath already running, he has a new set of clothing on your bed, and I ordered out, so when he wakes up, make sure he eats well."

Schuldig stared. "You were expecting this?" 

Crawford gave him a flat stare, and then whipped his glasses off to wipe them on his shirt. "He's what I sent you out to go pick up."

--

hmm.. this was supposed to be a oneshot, but this works too. I'll get working on the next chapter soon. A Darker Light i will work on... later. I have NO inspiration for it. At ALL. 


	2. To Start Anew

Glass Castles

Chapter 2 - To Start Anew

--

Omi was vaguely aware of the things going on around him. He wasn't quite unconscious, but he wasn't totally aware, either. He knew Schuldig had taken him back to his home, and he could hear Crawford talking. He was with it enough to know that Crawford had wanted him there. Beyond that, it was completely gibberish.

Nagi took Omi from Schuldig, and carried him to the bath. Omi roused himself enough to help Nagi undress him. He wondered for a moment about why he wasn't embarrassed about Nagi seeing him naked, then after a few moments thought, decided it didn't matter. He climbed into the tub, and washed his body while Nagi rolled up his sleeves, and washed his hair. The water was soon muddy and brown. Nagi drained it and filled it again. Omi relaxed under Nagi's skillful fingers massaging the shampoo through his hair, and before he knew it he was asleep. Nagi didn't bother waking him up, and instead propped him up using his powers and continued to rinse the soap off of him.

When he was clean and dry, Nagi woke him up to get him dressed, and then put him in the guest room, where he promptly fell asleep again.

Some time later, they were just settling down to eat, and Omi wandered out. Nagi offered him a plate, and he sat next to them, on the floor. Dinner was eaten in silence. When they were through, the dishes cleared themselves away, and Schuldig turned on the television. Crawford retreated to the sanctuary of his office, and Farfarello to his room. Nagi opened a book, and Schuldig contented himself with channel surfing. Omi wasn't sure what he was meant to do. It wasn't as though he had any pressing engagements, nor anywhere important to be. He got up and wandered into the kitchen. The sun was going down, and the city was lighting up. It was truly beautiful. Omi sat at the kitchen table, and looked out at the lights of the buildings as the sky darkened. 

Nagi came in and sat with him. "Omi..." Omi spared him a glance, then resumed his city-watch. "Omi... I want you to know, you're safe here. I..I'm sorry about your friends..." He dropped his gaze. Omi's eyes softened. /I understand/ he thought, though he couldn't make himself say it. Schuldig, he was sure, would pass it on. /Thankyou./

He did. Nagi almost smiled. "You're welcome. Would you... come with me? There's something I'd like to show you." Omi followed him to his bedroom.

--

Once the door was closed, Nagi looked sheepish. "I've been trying to crack this for nearly a week. I was wondering if maybe you could help me." He turned on his computer, and showed Omi the website he was having trouble hacking into. It was the Esset mainframe. Omi nodded, and sat down. 

Hours later, Omi gave Nagi a smile. Nagi gaped. 

"How did you do that?" Shrug. "It took me a WEEK to get past the first few defenses..." A small smile. Nagi let go of his control and grinned. "Together, you and I would be UNSTOPPABLE, did you know that?"

Omi's mood darkened. /Unstoppable like I thought Weiss was, right? No! I don't want to lose Schwarz, too! NO/ Omi clung to Nagi's waist, scaring him. 

"What?" :Schuldig, what'd he say: 

:He's panicking because he thinks Schwarz is going to die like Weiss.: came the laconic reply. 

Nagi held Omi. "What happened to Weiss was a horrible, horrible accident... But I promise... Schwarz isn't going to die." he nearly added 'so easily,' but didn't think Omi wanted to hear that. 

Omi screwed up his face in concentration. After a few tries, he managed to get a few words out. "Why?"

Nagi was confused. "Why what?"

"Why... is Schwarz...being so nice...? Why?" Omi sounded like he'd rather not have wasted the effort to speak, and he looked better when he lapsed into silence yet again.

"Crawford... ... said so." Nagi struggled for an explanation as to why Schwarz had taken the orphan in. "This is probably too late... I never wanted to fight Weiss. I never wanted to fight you. I did so because Crawford ordered us to. I can't answer your questions... I'm sorry... I don't know how. Because I don't know why exactly, either." 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. At Nagi's greeting, Crawford came in.

"Have I arrived too late, or just in the nick of time?" he asked, sitting down on Nagi's bed. "I knew you were going to ask that... I've come with the only explanation I could possibly give you." Omi waited patiently. "You... remind me of my son."

Nagi gasped. "Your son?" Even Omi looked startled. 

Crawford rubbed the bridge of his nose, an action Nagi had seen him make repeatedly when he was stressed, or confused. "Let me tell you a story. Its the story of a man who could see the future."

Omi sat on the floor next to his legs, and Nagi sat in the computer chair Omi had vacated.

"When this man was about 17 years old, he had a woman whom he loved very much. Her name was Aralyn, and she was the most beautiful woman alive. She had blonde hair that swung at her hips, big brown eyes, a body that seemed shaped especially to fit next to mine. We were going to get married, and it was hastened when she found out she was pregnant. Nine months afterward, we were blessed with a beautiful blonde haired, brown eyed boy. He was a perfect copy of his mother. We loved him so, and he was probably spoiled. We were married, and lived happily for some years. The boys name was Karik, and he was energetic, and playful, and always smiling. He loved people, and animals, and was the best behaved child a man could have asked for. My life was perfect. I had a woman I loved, a perfect son, a good job... Everything I could have asked for. It was torn apart one rainy afternoon. We were driving home, and we turned a corner. Someone else was taking the corner the opposite direction too fast, we collided. Karik and Aralyn were killed instantly. I went into a coma for nearly a month. When I awoke, my life was destitute without them. It seemed that fate had taken my life from me, and given me the curse in return. After I woke up, I found that I would get flashes of the future, randomly. At first I thought they were just my imagination, or pure coincidence when they came true. Then Rosenkreuz came knocking on my door. They taught me to use my gift, to control it, and also how to shield my mind from unwelcome advances. I locked my past inside, and used those shields to keep their memory from harm. 

"Three weeks ago, I had a vision of you. You were covered in blood, cradling ... Ken's... body in your arms. Men came upon you, and shot you where you were. Laying there, blood pooling around you, you looked so like my son when he died, that I could not let the same happen to you. I took measures to prevent your death. I tried to save Weiss, because I knew what their deaths would do to you, but I failed... Just like I failed with Aralyn and Karik. Like I nearly failed with Nagi, Schuldig, and Farfarello after we fought that time in the museum. I'm... sorry..."

Nagi stared at the floor. It was the first time Crawford had ever opened up to any of them, and the raw, bleeding wounds of his past were revealed. Omi had tears running down his face. Silently, cat-like, he crawled up into Crawford's lap, and held him. He whispered something, although Nagi couldn't hear it, it made tears well up in Crawford's eyes, as well.

"Thank you... ...May I call you papa?"

--

whoa... that was... deep... 


	3. Life at Home

Glass Castles

Chapter 3 - Life at Home

--

A week had passed, and so far things were going well at the Schwarz household. Omi had settled into a routine with his former enemies, and living together was peacable. 

Nagi found himself happier than he had been in a long time, Farfarello was more calm than crazy lately, Crawford smiled more, and even Schuldig was easier to be around. Nagi only wished that their newfound happiness hadn't come at such a steep price, as Omi was as withdrawn and silent as ever. He would interact with them, and occasionally graced them with a small smile, but his heart wasn't in it, and it showed. He'd lost more than his friends on the cursed mission, and none of Schwarz was certain if he'd ever get it back. 

--

Omi opened his eyes, after a short afternoon nap. He rather enjoyed not having to do anything, but it got rather boring, and he found himself sleeping more and more. He knew that changes in lifestyle like that were signs of depression, and he knew also that what little fat and weight he'd had on him to begin with had been dropping off, leaving him slenderer than Nagi, even. He enjoyed looking at his new room mates. They were all beautiful, in their own ways. Schuldig had such glorious hair that Omi often found his fingers twitching with the desire to run them through it. Farfarello was frightening at times, but when at peace, his white hair was artistic, and the scars lent definition to his features. Crawford was like a piece of artwork, chiseled out of stone, but a treasure to look upon, his height and breadth of shoulders lending him a sense of presence. Nagi... Nagi was the most beautiful of them all. Slender and willowy, yet tall and strong. His hands had an artistic quality to them, and his legs were of a perfect shape and size to match his body. His hair framed his face in a halo of dark light, and Omi loved to watch his silhouette as he passed in front of light. His eyes were dark, and expressive; no matter how passive his body and expression, his eyes always gave away his emotions. With a start, Omi realized suddenly that Nagi was taller than he was. When it had happened, he didn't know, but it seemed... fitting, somehow. 

Omi's lips twisted in a wry, bitter smile. He was the useless one, so it seemed fitting that he was the 'baby' of the group, despite the age difference between he and Nagi of almost two years. 

Feeling sweaty and dirty in the afternoon heat, Omi stripped off his shirt, and headed for the shower. 

He'd just finished bathing, and was getting out, a towel in his hair to keep the silky blonde tresses from dripping cold water down his back, when the door opened, and Nagi stepped in. 

He'd only gotten one foot in the door, clearly having not been paying attention when he was opening it, and when he realized Omi was in there, he froze. 

Almost involuntarily, his eyes traveled down Omi's body. His gaze reached Omi's hips before he jerked them back up, and stepped out, apologising profusely. A blush heated his cheeks, and he shut the door quickly. 

Omi merely tilted his head, wondering what had gotten Nagi so flustered. He didn't care that the other boy had seen him nude. It really didn't matter. Nothing did. 

Nagi, on the other hand, cared very much, and decided that it mattered very much, too. Omi was the last person alive he'd ever have thought he'd come to care for, but in seven short days the elder teen had grown on him. In more ways than one. Nagi knew he was attracted to the other boy, had been for several months. Omi was gorgeous, and he used to have a bright, bubbly personality before the accident. Occasionally flashes of his old self showed through the new him, and Nagi felt butterflies in his stomach. 

He knew he'd never forget the sight that had greeted him in the bathroom. Omi, dripping wet, and completely naked, looking utterly innocent as Nagi stared. Now that his initial shock had worn off, he realized how thin Omi was getting, and vowed to take him out to eat.

Omi appeared a few minutes later, relatively dry, and wearing the pajama pants Crawford had bought for him. Nagi swallowed. 

"Er... Omi..."

Omi, who had walked past him on his way to the guest room, turned, and looked at him expectantly. Nagi could almost hear the, "Yes?"

"I.." why was this so hard? "I'd like to know if you'd go out to dinner with me tonight?" His voice sounded strangled, and he was cursing so vehemently at himself that Schuldig felt it necessary to check in on him, and make sure he was alright.

At least a dozen expressions ran across Omi's face. Nagi noticed something; the less Omi talked, the more expressive his features became. The few emotions that Nagi could recognize were shock, confusion, a touch of happiness, a touch more of sadness... 

Finally, he settled on an enigmatic smile, and a small nod of his head. Nagi released the breath he hadn't known he was holding, and then stiffened again, as he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind him.

Turning, he looked into the pleased sherry-gold eyes of Crawford. "Well done, Nagi." he murmured. Nagi flushed. 

--

That night, dinner with Omi went smoothly. Omi ate well, which made Nagi happy, and Nagi got to talk to Omi, which in the long run, made Omi happier. Nothing could make him HAPPY, not the way he had been, but he smiled more for Nagi that night.

---------------

AN a short chapter, but I just couldn't think of more that could happen. I dreamt Nagi walking in on Omi like that, and thats where it came from. Don't be surprised if i skip ahead by a few months next chapter. 


	4. Unexpected Return

Glass Castles Chapter 4 - Unexpected Return ---

Several months had passed since Omi and Nagi had shared a dinner, and Omi hadn't

spoken again. He smiled easily, shy smiles that left Nagi feeling breathless, but he'd

never spoken. Occasionally Schuldig would get past his mental shields, and be able

to read his thoughts, but Omi had usually let him. When Omi HAD to say

something, he either let Schuldig in, or wrote it down.

Schwarz had become some of the richest people in the entire eastern hemisphere,

as both Omi and Nagi were expert hackers, and would often transfer money from

others to their own accounts just because. They each had billions of dollars tucked

away in banks all over the world, though the exact number was something that not

even Crawford was sure of.

Things had settled into an easy routine in the house, and they were all happy with

Omi as a part of their 'family'. They were a little disordered as the group was

preparing to move, but things ran generally as they always had.

Things were about to be completely disrupted, and it was by something that not even

Crawford could have forseen happening.

The phone rang about half past ten one morning, while Schuldig was in the shower

and Crawford, Nagi, and Farfarello were out shopping. Omi answered the phone,

pressing a button on a device Nagi and Schuldig had invented for him. It imitated his

voice, and picked up on his thought waves, speaking for him while he never had to

open his mouth.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice sounded on the other end of the line. "Is this Brad Crawford's

residence?" Omi frowned.

"Yes it is, but he's not here right now. Can I help you?"

There was a short pause, and a muffled voice, like the person who had called was

talking to someone else. Finally, he came back. "Sure. This is Hidaka Ken. I'm

looking for Tsukiyono Omi. Is he with you?"

Omi dropped the phone.

"Hello? Hello? What happened? Are you still there?" Ken asked, wondering what

the loud clattering had been. Omi had followed the phone down, and was now

leaning against the wall. He reached over, and picked it up.

"You're lying. Ken's dead. I watched him die." he 'said'.

This time it was Ken's turn to drop the phone. After the loud crash, and several

minutes of swearing, Ken came back on the phone. "Omi!"

". . . I used to be." he said softly.

"Omi! Oh my god! Finally! I've been looking for you for MONTHS. I hired a private

investigator to track you down. He said he'd seen you with some strange looking

foreigners, but I didn't think it was true. How did you end up with Schwarz?"

Omi took a few moments to figure out how to answer that. "They saved me. They

picked me up when I fell. They're my family now."

Ken's silence stretched on for so long that Omi was afraid he'd hung up. "Alright.

Can I see you?"

Omi thought about it for a minute. Schwarz was leaving their current household, but

old habits died hard, and he didn't feel comfortable giving out their address to anyone.

"Can we meet in the park?" he asked after a few moments.

"Perfect. When?"

"Whenever you can make it there," Omi replied.

"I'll be there as quick as I can. But... uh... Omi..." He sounded nervous. "There's

something I gotta tell you... I'm a ... little different than you remember me..."

"That's okay Ken. I am too."

With that, they hung up. Omi left a note saying what had happened, and where he

was going, and got dressed. He left a few minutes later, leaving the note in the fridge

where he was sure Schuldig would find it. Content that everything was alright, he

walked out to the park, and leaned over the water, staring at it.

Not long afterwards, he heard, "OMI!" and turned. Ken was coming towards him, a

HUGE grin on his face. Omi's smile lit up, and he practically ran towards Ken.

Something seemed off, and as he approached, he realized the reason. Ken was in a

wheelchair. He hugged him anyway, still smiling.

"Oh, god, Omi... I was so scared you'd DIED..." Ken said, after a moment. Omi

realized that they both had tears in their eyes. He shook his head, and lifted his

hands, saying, 'nope. still alive.' Ken frowned.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a little different, were you...? You're like

a whole new person."

Omi looked down. Sorry...

Ken frowned. "Omi, why aren't you saying anything?" he asked. Omi pulled out a

small notebook and a pen, and flipped passed used pages. :I can't: he wrote, and handed it to Ken.

"You can't? You can't speak at all?" Omi shook his head, and took the notebook

back.

:I haven't said anything in over seven months:

Ken's eyes widened. "Why the hell not!"

Omi shrugged. Ken frowned. Omi smiled. :There was no reason to. Schwarz

usually knows what I'm going to say. After a while, I just couldn't bring myself to

speak anymore. It was hard, the first few days... Trying to make myself. Finally, I

just stopped.:

Ken looked at him, realizing just how hard it must have been for him. "I'm sorry," he

whispered. Omi shrugged again. Ken grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "At least

your handwritings gotten better," he teased. Omi thwapped him with the note book

as he laughed.

:What's with the wheel chair: Omi scrawled after a moment.

Ken nodded. "One of the bullets pierced my spinal column as I was running. I

remember telling you to get away, to keep going, and then I blacked out. When I

woke up again, I couldn't feel my legs, and the people were gone. They left Aya and

I where we were. I did the best I could for him, and then found a phone, and called

Manx. I've been living with her and her daughter ever since I got out of the hospital a

few months ago. This... probably isn't the right time for this, but... You've got a

sister. Her name is Mau."

The notebook dropped to the ground from bloodless fingers. Omi's throat moved, but

no sounds came out. After a few minutes of gaping like a fish, he picked it up. :a

sister! persia's daughter:

"Persia and Manx," Ken said, winking. "You'd like her. She's about your age, and

is into stuff like anime, and computers."

Omi knelt on the ground for a few moments, letting this sink in. :Can I see her:

Ken nodded. "I was hoping you'd ask that," he said, grinning. "She was so happy

to hear you were alive, and wanted to come with me to meet you. I told her I didn't

think you'd be too happy to have some strange girl attacking you." Omi smiled his

usual shy smile, and Ken turned around.

"We've been at the flowershop the whole time. Manx and Mau moved in a while

back, and have been running it with Sakura and Ayachan ever since."

Omi nodded, understanding, and crossed the street. The flowershop was right on the

next corner. As Ken got to the sidewalk, a girl came hurtling out of the shop, and

barreled down on them.

"KEEEeeeeeEEEEeeeEEnnnNNNNnnnNNNN-KUuuuUUUUUuuuUNNNnnnnnNNN!"

She hollered, jumping into his lap, and hugging him. "Is this him? Are you Omi?"

She clambered off of Ken, and threw herself at Omi. Omi hugged her, looking a little

surprised. He glanced at Ken, who nodded.

"Mauchan, this is Omi. Omi, this is Mau, your sister."

She beamed. "My real name is Ren, but I like Mau better. I'm a part of Kritiker, too.

When Weiss went under, Mama took me in as a replacement hacker. I'm not

NEARLY as good as you, though. Do you know that you are LEGENDARY at

Kritiker? Yohji and Aya were found. Ken's still alive. But YOU. You just vanished,

right off the face of the earth, Poof!" She gestured wildly as she spoke. Omi could

see a lot of her parents in her. He'd always known that his father and secretary were

close, but he'd never ever guessed HOW close they really were.

Taking out his notepad, he scribbled a quick :it's nice to meet you: and handed it

over. She looked sad.

"You can't talk?" she asked. Omi shook his head. "Why not?" She handed him

back the pad of paper.

:I stopped talking after Weiss... I just... can't, now. I've tried:

Ken suddenly frowned. "If you can't talk, then how did you answer the phone?"

Omi was writing for a long time. :Nagi, Schu, and Papa got together, and made a

machine that takes my thoughts, and channels them into a voice that sounds like

mine. I have to think AT the thing, though, and I can't be too far away from it.

They're working on a better one that I can carry with me, so I can talk without having

to write things down:

Both Mau and Ken at the same time exclaimed, "Papa!" They were interrupted as

Sakura, Manx, and Aya chan came flying out and decended on Omi like a flock of

birds. He hugged them all, and Ken explained what he knew of the situation.

Manx's eyes narrowed.

"You've spent all this time with Schwarz?" she asked, a little incredulously. Omi

nodded.

:Schu picked me up off the road when I was walking back after... And then I've

stayed with them ever since. It took them months to get the thought machine-thing

to work right:

"Schu? Who's PAPA?" She asked.

Omi took the pad back, and drew pictures. :Nagi, Schu, Papa, and Farf: he labeled

them. :Nagi.. telekinetic. - me. Schu..Schuldig, telepath. - yohji. Papa..Crawford,

precognition - Aya. Farf..Farfarello, the madman... - Ken.: He clarified further, telling

them who they fought, and what they had.

:Farf is my best friend. He's insane, especially when it comes to revenge for his

family, but when he's not fighting, he's a lot of fun to be around. Schuldig can be a

pain sometimes, but he's not ALL bad. Papa is.. papa. He's like my father. And

Nagi...: Omi didn't write anything, just smiled. Ken nodded knowingly.

"I see," he said. "I'll give you our number, and you can call, because I'm sure you

can't stay here forever." He looked a little sad. Omi seemed surprised, but nodded.

:Thank you...: he wrote. Mau jumped on him. "You have to call! YOU HAVE TO

YOU HAVE TO YOU HAVE TO!" She shouted. "You're my only brother! I have to

hear your voice!"

Aya giggled. "Mauchan, calm down. You're going to kill him." Mau climbed off of

Omi, and hugged him. Omi hugged everyone else, said good bye, and wandered

back to the house. Schuldig was waiting for him when he arrived, and hugged him.

"Did you see them all?" he asked. Omi nodded happily. "Crawford thought you

might." Omi's eyes widened. "He didn't know for sure, that's why he didn't say

anything." Schuldig winked. "You should call Mau, though. I think she'd like to

hear from you." Omi nodded, and called them.

Crawford arrived to see him on the phone, and smiled. It was somewhat bittersweet,

though. /I hate to have them reunited, and just torn away again../ he thought.

Nagi came in after Crawford, hauling the bags. He nearly dropped everything when

Omi turned around, a huge grin on his face. For a moment, he thought that Omi was

going to SAY something, but he merely dropped the phone and ran for him, hugging

him. Scribbling on his notepad, he barely managed to get it all down before Crawford

was reading it, and hugging him.

Nagi saw it all, and felt his world come tumbling down. Omi had his friends... He had

a family. He didn't need them anymore.

Turning back into the angsty teen he used to be before Omi had come to them, he

stormed off into his room, slamming the door. Schuldig and Crawford exchanged a

'look' while Omi stared at the closed door, feeling sad.

-----

wow. that took a long time to update. I'm sorry. I had an entire chapter written, but I

lost it somewhere, and I'm not sure which disk its on. I didn't like the first version,

anyway. This one's much better. Sooo... what will omi do? will he go back to Ken

and his sister, or will he stay with Schwarz?

And I know Schwarz is kind of OOC. I CAN'T make them jerks. i can't. i always

end up writing them into the part of 'good on the inside, but bad because they have to

be'. besides, they're a team. Omi's part of that now. Team members have to get a

long, or else they wouldn't work as well together.

NOTE: RAWR! Stupid line breaks! i'm sorry. this happens automatically, and is too much of a pain for me to fix manually. 


End file.
